


I Been Searching For An Answer, Always Just Out Of Reach

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [65]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Insecurity, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "What do youwantfrom me, Perry the Platypus?"





	I Been Searching For An Answer, Always Just Out Of Reach

"What do you _want_ from me, Perry the Platypus?" you plead, the ache of _not knowing_ finally too much to bear.

He freezes, and you can see the gears tick behind his stoic face. Staring at you with an expression you can't place, he raises one cute little paw, pointing at...

You.

Which _doesn't help_. It's barely an answer, so vague and nonspecific and _wrong_ -

Holding up a finger, he drags a stool close and climbs onto it. Eye level. He's at your eye level, paws curling around your fingers and leaning forward to touch his bill to your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Battle Symphony](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7ab595h0AU) by Linkin Park. Raise your hand, who's shocked at this development.


End file.
